warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:General patton 101/101st ghost regiment
MOVING IT TO FANON PAGE WHERE ITS BETTER SUITED SOONNOTE IF THERE IS A PROBLEM WITH THIS BLOG TO ANYBODY PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL FIX IT ASAP '~patton CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WOULD BE ALRIGHT AS WELL AND ABOUT THE CANON STUFF I AM WORKING TO FIX IT SO IT IS WITH CANON GUIDELINES ETC JUST GIVE ME TIME!!AND THANKS FOR THE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISMand someinfo i foudn from other people but i moved around abit being reworked completely ' ' ' ' note:none of of this really happened in 40k not really happened its just out my own game play and knowledge(hope its allowed) and i acknowledge the pictures arnt mine they blong to the people who created them an trade marked them i am just using them. -information non canon?- "If a cry for help in the field of battle or an invasion or even possibly evacuation is needed the 101st Cadian shall heed the call we shall appear over the planet or objective in force!. We shall show the enemy unbreakable strength and unbreakable will power!. When fallen guardsmen look upon the verge of defeat they shall look upon the skies and see the 101sts imperial navy send down its might and with that might comes us, men! We are one of the emperors finest guard armies ever to serve the holy imperium of man we shall do our duty in his name and in the Imperium’s!.... We will show the other guardsmen Regiments we are worthy of their respect!....If any of you are found to be cowards and shaming the 101st we will deal with you swiftly and without mercy i promise you that ,in the heat of battle you all will fight to the last man! you will die standing it is what the Imperial Guard does best we die standing and we die fighting and we would have it no other way and before you fall men make sure you killed as many heretics as possible. We are the hammer of the emperor and we shall heed this title now when your time comes to go off to battle and die , let the Emperors will fill your hearts with his strength and use it to snatch victory from the enemy! no enemy shall stand before us neither will an deamons who dare march on us and in every case....each and every one of you must be an army in your own right you must hold the line and push on to the objective regardless of any circumstance in battle we are the 101st Cadian and today is new dawn for the Imperium!"~~''governor general Patton Jarod addressing the 101st cadian as a whole at the fortress base on the staging ground known as galfrex. the regimental founding of the 101st cadian Governor General Patton saw a need for a regiment that had skill of almost every guard regiment in existence to fight on all fronts and reinforce any guardsmen who needed a hand. His loyalty to the imperium was unquestioned and untainted by heresy, Patton first thought out the mathematical figures of troops, equipment; training and how long it would it take to accumulate all of this into a working regiment for the imperium. To first start off Patton appealed to the high lords of terra about the 101st.They were however reluctant because the war has already taken atoll on resources to take 1 man from each regiment to train another was almost out the question. But Patton appealed to take very little of everything till the requested numbers were met no matter how long it would take even if the proposed regiments training first recruits were just normal guard until the needed instructors were found. however the time to build such a force with so little was abit of a turn down for the high lords but none the less they granted him his request an even if this failed they could split up what was given to other needed battle fronts. So with all this done he went to his former regiment whom he had arisen through the ranks from. Patton had the 412th commander general stern reluctantly agree and he had the 412th cadian lined up in review order an Patton handpicked 24 of the finest cadians he could ever see in the 412th and they were all to be the officers in charge and the instructors of the new recruits. The Departmento Munitorum sent recruits to Patton in small quantities every few months and they grew and grew an grew from 25 officers founding the 101st to a now strong 15,000 man an women army upstanding and the 101st was never called to action until the 134,000 number was met. The 101st grew and grew and then they were 134,000 strong which took a total of 15 or so years which was very long for such a regiment when other were raised an combat ready within days but Patton got very lucky. 101st cadian history The history of the 101st cadian dates till about 2 years before taros was lost to the tau and was formed 5years after the taros defeat, the dates are still unsure and have yet to be documented in the records the regiment holds in its staging base on galfrex. The 101st has only had cadians for its soldiers but the instructors were small exception as to make the 101st cadian a multi skilled regiment instead of just one thing an each men and women that skills were better then the other they were put into companies with specific skills and equipment. Also there history has always been mainly urban warfare from cadia as from a child they live in massive fortresses and cities on cadia and the 101st has a specific use for kasrkins more then full scale deployments but however full invasions an special forces deploy ments are around 50/50. the training of the 101st cadian The training for the 101st was hard an grueling those that did not make it were tried again to pass the training, the training included pack marches with specific times of arrival like march 100km in 10 days or lessor complete an obstacle course that was very challenging. Each person in the 101st learnt what skills off other instructors had to offer, some were Krieg, tallern, cadia itself, feral worlds and jungle world’s also Elysian worlds, the 101st cadian troops were proficient in these standard types of training but ones that stood out were put into specific companies. The skill to shoot an kill without repeatedly firing at the same target however was the biggest part of the training in the 101st since the imperial loses thousands an even millions of men because the firepower is insufficient to cut down hordes of enemy’s in a single lasguns wave the 101st soughts to remedy this with gun drills an target practice and even alive fully armored xeno chained down an used for target practice but that particular way of target shooting was phased out 1 tarran week after it began because the inquisition would have thought heresy of the 101st by keeping something that should be slaughtered onsite. But even though the targets they had were of course less armored an easier to takedown the skills were honed a practiced until they could hit a needle in a haystack with 1 blast of their weapon. '''"the gun drills were merciless we had to spend days an nights on the range expanding more firepower more than an actual battle would it was bloody murder but whose to argue if it saves our lives “~cpl ben Taylor 101st cadian 1st squad After culture of the 101st cadian While the training varies the born roots of the recruits have not the culture an traditions of cadia are still upholded they strip down their weapons an re assemble them repeatedly everyday before training and they do it faster an faster an they always try to improve the skill of stripping an reassembling weapons ever since they were 8 years old the 101st takes pride of its weapons an always keeps them in working order most of the 101st doesn’t talk much they would rather strip their equipment an weapons down an reassemble them than talk to anybody except those that have been with them since birth. The typical 101st cadian soldier is quiet always battle ready and friendly if you have known them for long enough but if you haven’t they give short sided answers an usually donot care for others. But in the field of battle they work as a team even with those from another regiment in a joint invasion one in every squad almost risks there own lives to protect their squad mate’s no matter what. The 101st has no specific skill but the 101st prides itself on kasrkin deployments the most, the kasrkins are the 101sts pride an joy they are usually separated from the normal guard an kept if needed only but the kasrkins are still similar to normal 101st soldiers. 'return to taros ' "Where the 4621st imperial guard army failed at the hands of tau the 101st cadian shall redeem this horrible loss to the imperium, taros is an imperial world and it shall be once again in the emperor’s name! '“Governor General Patton overall commander of the 101st cadian '''the road to the invasion: A'fter the 1st invasion of taros the 4621st army was disbanded an its survivors send to different guard armies and the avenging sons space marines to wallow in disgust as they were forced to retreat from taros. the 101st cadian overall commander governor general Patton only first heard of this one tarren year after it had been declared 15 years since the failed invasion and reading the losses an hearing the tails of the survivors who joined the 101st he sought to redeem this world by smashing its traitor defenders and heretical tau from the planet, the plans for the 2nd more powerful invasion of taros had begun and the operation had been deemed '''operation cork and screw the cork being the navy part and the screw the ground part. Logistics and planning: the invasion of taros had to be planned better and more efficiently than the previous otherwise there would be problems that the tau would exploit with their aircraft again. The first was numbers so out of 300,000 men and women in the 101st 60,000 ''were drawn up as the rest were in reserve an on active duty elsewhere. there would be '''10 regiments. each '''comprised of 4000 men per company an in some cases there would be more or less in each regiment '''200 basilisk artillery, 3000 chimeras ,2000 water trucks, 3000 supply trucks and assorted vehicles to carry ammunition an supplies. also the estimated stentgh of the vehicles of 101st was 12,000-19,000 vehicles an tanks and since there are different armies of the 101st this army was named 101st cadian 1st desert assault raiders ,they comprised of mainly tallern trained soldeirs but other veteran men an women were included an '''the avenging sons '''space marines who will commit to this operation to seek revenge for the last invasion and captain armaros and 2nd company an the 6th company raptors would be the company to help in this invasion.while to account for 200,000 soldiers was hard any displaced soldiers who was not in the 10 regiments formed for the invasion they were left as defending units at the picked LZ. The regiments would be supported by companies of tanks, 300 tanks '''of every type per company as support there would usually be more '''leman Russ tanks than any other tank in the field though due to heavy and more powerful variants were becoming scarce and were needed against bigger foes. There would be '''1' drop regiment''' out of the 2 giving a strength of 5,000 elysian '''trained drop troops they would have '''40 Valkyries '''and '''20 vendettas as a support aircraft and 100 thunderbolts 34 marauder bombers, '''all this is the air support and air operations for the taros invasion. To instigate this invasion however it had to go through the Departmento Munitorum and the Adeptus Munitorum and the adeptus mechanicus as well to supply much needed supply and material to the 101st. To get 200,000 men and thousands of vehicles into the invasion the 7th broadsword fleet was ordered to make way to the 101sts fortress staging area base called '''galfrex there they would pick up as much as the 101sts invasion force as they could allow the fleet was comprised of 1 battleship 10 cruisers 9 destroyers 200 transports 2 grand cruisers a dauntless class destroyer and 100 water tanker ships with 25 escorts, this fleet has been called the 101st cadian 3rd fleet and all these ships are the grand total for the invasion but not counting the fleet tasked to protect the convoy route , this fleet will be the vanguard of the invasion and they will also be supplying the aircraft for to dominate the air. intelligence for pre-invasion: as they did before they needed maps of taros and up to date intel on the enemy strength and the terrain details of what it is to this day, small satellites orbited the planet evading tau ship to ship patrols, the old maps were used to get the new maps up to date , but as they intel was gathered a shocking discovery was made, the missile silos that were destroyed in the first invasion, had been repaired an replaced an more fortified an much bigger explosive load by the tau defenders and that was something that had to be a priority Take out the missiles an anti-ship silos or risk another failure like the 4621st army 17th tallern regiment Other intel indicate that the tau still had little to nothing fortifications other than AA positions an some fortified water facilities, but they still favored there hunter cadres. Plans were drawn up for the entire 2nd company space marines supported by 2 brave destroyer captains who volunteered their own ships an crew to bombard the silos at close range in a hope to minimize marine casualties and the void shields should they hold against hydra batteries that the traitors use for AA cover and the destroyers bow lances could force the defenders from their fortress giving captain armoras and his 2nd company a chance to give the silos another work over and it will give the invasion minimal losses and a chance to succeed. "This plan was bold a daring but it must be done either with the space marines or an army of my own men “~governor general Patton dictating to the officers of the 101st The supplies and logistics were worked out and there were still things to workout but taros needed to be retaken so governor general Patton said''' “despite the efforts we still need to work out we are more prepared and have full strength for this invasion so simply we will go and workout anything later" an now it was time to start the invasion the, troops and vehicles and equipment boarded the transports in an orderly fashion about half of the 101st cadian 1st desert assault raiders will be invading after the silos are taken out and the other half will be brang up after the LZ is secured an a base is set up. And so with half of the army loaded the order was given an in the imperium’s history it shall be known these famous words that started the invasion of taros. "'All units this is command all ships get underway for taros immediately we will win this day for the imperium! And the immortal emperor!"~'command center on the battle ship dooms dagger general Patton speaking ' ' The fleet got underway and moving through the warp as they came out of the warp a few hours later no tau ships held orbit over taros which raised questions about the operation as the fleet held orbit at a distance away from the planet as to not give the missiles something to fire at the 3 escort destroyers started a patrol around the sector as they waited for 'captain armoras of the avenging sons space marine chapter accompanied by 2nd company and 6th company raptors ,'all was quiet an then the battle barge came out of the warp and the ship full powered to the safe distance on taros in preparation to attack the silos. The battle barge held orbit over the planet the 2nd company space marines and 6th company raptors of the avenging sons all stood in the hanger bay all lined up awaiting their orders from '''captain armoras. the order was given and the battle barge launched its full squadron on thunder hawks to the designated landing zone and encountered no enemy barracudas or mantas the silos were well defended 4 lascannon emplacements with a field of fire 100 drone sentry turrets and 200 fire warriors surrounded the silo's. After the thunder hawks left the battle barge the 2 destroyers got in close on the planet and started firing on the ground to soften up the positions, the destroyers lit up the ground in a hail of blind fury the enemy positions were in shambles but one of the silos opened and fired hitting on destroyer sending in off into the desert 250,000 kilometers away but the last destroyers continued firing lance after lance into the fortifications then 5 minutes later the ship was ordered into orbit the loss of another ship was unacceptable by the commissars standards and Patton did not want to risk the commissar taking over his command. . landing at landing zone point 3: Category:Blog posts